Crisis on Infinite Earths
Crisis on Infinite Earths is an upcoming crossover episode from season 5 of Supergirl, season 1 of Batwoman, season 6 of The Flash, season 8 of Arrow and season 5 of Legends of Tomorrow. An episode of season of Black Lightning will serve as a tied in. Plot The Monitor sends Harbinger to gather the worlds' greatest heroes - Supergirl, The Flash, Green Arrow, Batwoman, White Canary, The Atom and Superman - in preparation for the impending Crisis. With their worlds in imminent danger, the superheroes suit up for battle while J'onn and Alex recruit Lena to help them find a way to save the people of Earth-38. The group uses Ray's invention to track new recruits to help save the universe. The Monitor sends Iris, Clark and Lois in search of a mysterious Kryptonian, while Kate and Kara head out to find Bruce Wayne. In addition, Mia challenges Sara, Rory discovers a hidden talent, and Lex Luthor returns. The Pierce family fears for Jennifer's life. Pariah enlists Black Lightning to help stop the Anti-Monitor after Flash-90 shares what he learned from his battle in 'Elseworlds.' With the help of Black Lightning, Barry, Cisco and Killer Frost come up with a plan that could save them all. Meanwhile, Iris has a heart-to-heart with Ryan Choi, while Oliver and Diggle return to an old familiar stomping ground. Stuck in the Vanishing Point, the Paragons search for a way to escape. The futility of the situation is compounded by The Flash’s disappearance. However, hope appears in the form of Oliver, who reveals that he has become something else. Meanwhile, the origin stories for The Monitor and Anti-Monitor are revealed. “Worlds lived, worlds died. Nothing will ever be the same.” Cast *Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning, Jefferson Pierce of Earth-1 and Jefferson Pierce of Earth-2 *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and Oliver Queen/Green Arrow of Earth-16 *Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom and Clark Kent/Superman of Earth-96 *Caity Lotz as Captain Sara Lance/White Canary *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave of Earth-74 and Mick Rory/Heat Wave of Earth-Prime *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Jesse Rath as Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 *Nicole Maines as Nia Nal/Dreamer *Azie Tesfai as Kelly Olsen *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Camrus Johnson as Luke Fox of Earth-99 *China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce/Lightning, Gennifer "Gen" Pierce of Earth-1 and Jinnifer "Jinn" Pierce of Earth-2 *Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce/Blackbird/Thunder, Anissa Pierce of Earth-1 and Anissa Pierce of Earth-2 *Christine Adams as Dr. Lynn Stewart, Lynn Stewart of Earth-1 and Lynn Stewart of Earth-2 *Damon Gupton as Deputy Chief Bill Henderson *James Remar as Peter Gambi *Candice Patton as Iris West-Allen *Danielle Panabaker as Dr. Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Nash Wells/Pariah and Professor Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan *Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Katherine McNamara as Mia Smoak/Green Arrow *Katie Cassidy Rodgers as Laurel Lance *LaMonica Garrett as Mar Novu/The Monitor and the Anti-Monitor *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman and Clark Kent/Superman of Earth-75 *Elizabeth Tulloch as Lois Lane and Lois Lane of Earth-75 *Osric Chau as Ryan Choi *Stephen Lobo as Jim Corrigan of Earth-666 *Wil Wheaton as a Doomsday protester *Robert Wuhl as Alexander Knox *Curran Walters as Jason Todd/Robin of Earth-9 *Alan Ritchson as Hank Hill/Hawk of Earth-9 *Burt Ward as Dick Grayson of Earth-66 *Russell Tovey as Raymond Terrill/The Ray *Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor *Wentworth Miller as Leonard *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne of Earth-99 *Tom Welling as Clark Kent of Earth-167 *Erica Durance as Lois Lane of Earth-167 and Alura Zor-El *Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex of Earth-18 *Bill Duke as Agent Odell, Agent Odell (Earth-1) and Agent Odell (Earth-2) *Clifton Powell as Reverend Jeremiah Holt and Reverend Jerrmiah Holt of Earth-1 *Adetinpo Thomas as Jamillah Olsen *Katy O'Brian as Major Sara Grey and Sara Grey of Earth-1 *Vernika Rowe as Auntie Gina *Renell Gibbs as Kyrie *Amanda Baker as Rebecca Larsen *Sh'Kia Augustin as Shonda *Ashley Scott as Helena Kyle/Huntress of Earth-203 *Dina Meyer as Barbara Gordon/Oracle of Earth-203 *Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar of Earth-666 *John Wesley Shipp as Barry Allen/The Flash of Earth-90 *Melanie Merkosky as Xneen Novu *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash *Reina Hardesty as Joss Jackam / Weather Witch *Eileen Pedde as the President of the United States *Marv Wolfman as himself *Raúl Herrera as Sargon the Sorcerer *Benjamin Diskin as the voice of Beebo *Brec Bassinger as Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl of Earth-2 *Yvette Monreal as Yolanda Montez/Wildcat of Earth-2 *Derek Mears as Swamp Thing of Earth-19 *Teagan Croft as Rachel Roth/Raven of Earth-9 *Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger/Dove of Earth-9 *Anna Diop as Koriand'r/ Kory Anders / Starfire of Earth-9 *April Bowlby as Rita Farr of Earth-21 *Diane Guerrero as Jane of Earth-21 *Joivan Wade as Victor "Vic" Stone / Cyborg of Earth-21 *Riley Shanahan as Cliff Steele of Earth-21 *Matthew Zuk as Larry Trainor of Earth-21 Gallery Crisis on Infinite Earths CW poster.jpg Crisisoninfiniteearths-poster 2.jpg Category:TV movies Category:The Flash (Arrowverse) Category:Arrow Category:Supergirl (Arrowverse) Category:Legends of Tomorrow Category:Crisis on Infinite Earths Category:Arrowverse Category:Batwoman Category:Black Lightning